


Trouble With Immortals

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Angel: the Series, Doctor Who (2005), Highlander
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Methos talking in a cafe, Amanda and Angelus in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble With Immortals

"You nearly got her killed! Permanently." Methos was glaring at the man across the table from him, only the fact they were in public keeping the Doctor in one piece.

"I did not! 'S not my fault Immortals with delusions of granduer came riding into the village while we were there." The Doctor stole another chip from the basket sitting in front of Methos.

"Excuse me, I was _one_ of those four Immortals." Methos' scowl deepened, and he moved the basket closer to him. "And they're not delusions if everyone from Morocco to India to Norway is afraid of you."

"Only on one measley little planet." The Doctor looked up, and swore. "Oi! Amanda!"

Methos followed the Doctor's irate gaze, and sighed as he watched the Immortal thief wave from the front seat of a sports car. His brow furrowed as he looked at the driver, then horror bloomed across his face as the car sped off.

"Oh, hell!" He added several strings of choice expletives in a couple dead languages for effect. "Didn't she ever hear of Angelus?" he muttered to himself as he reached for his beer.

"Angelus?" The Doctor frowned. "Thought he got a soul."

"And has been known to lose it again periodically. And I don't think Angel would be leering quite like that, or blow a goodbye kiss in our general direction."

"And you're just going to let her drive off with him?"

"It's not like I can stop her!" Methos gestured in the general direction Angelus had driven off. "My SUV is low on gas, anyway." He leaned back in his chair, glaring at the Doctor once more. "This is all your fault."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

The Doctor huffed, returning Methos' glare. "At least he can't turn her."

"Just use her as a blood bank until she decides to put a stake through his heart, or cut off his head." Methos paused for more beer, a speculative expression on his face. "That would actually be rather useful."

"Getting rid of Angelus?" The Doctor frowned, then shrugged, stealing another chip. "Did you ever give more thought to coming along on the TARDIS for a bit?"

"Answer's still no. Find someone younger and more danger-happy." Methos finished his beer, and walked away from the table, leaving the Doctor to the chips and thoughts of who to go drag along on adventures next.


End file.
